


Стальные цветы для любимого врага

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По мотивам арта: http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/10/31/78a25d4cfef0a19103252ee636b9d7f6.jpg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Стальные цветы для любимого врага

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам арта: http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2014/10/31/78a25d4cfef0a19103252ee636b9d7f6.jpg

Изая бесил его. Бесил до дрожи в коленях, до белой пелены в глазах. Шизуо гонял Изаю по всему району, виноватого ли, безвинного. Причина была проста: раздражал. Шизуо был щедр и на каждом свидании дарил букеты дорожных знаков и целые холодильники мороженого. Представление оканчивалось, лишь когда Икебукуро, сцена их персонального театра, был усыпан сломанными металлическими стеблями и стеклянными осколками лепестков, как растоптанными хризантемами.

Небо темнело, дыхание выравнивалось, но легче не становилось. Изая являлся ему в сновидениях. Являлся и рассказывал, как ему больно.  
«Не будь таким жестоким, Шизу-чан», – просила галлюцинация. Шизуо гнал ее от себя.

Пока однажды вечером не заприметил Изаю, сидевшего с ногами на деревянной скамье в сквере. Вся левая щека у того превратилась в один сплошной синяк после встречи с его крепким кулаком. Но не это смутило Шизуо, а сгорбленная спина и опущенные руки. Шизуо и не подозревал, что Изая может быть таким. Обессиленным, опустошенным.

Шизуо подошел и молча сел у него за спиной. Изая не шелохнулся, только вздохнул. Ночной воздух веял прохладой. Шизуо заметил, что рукав форменного пиджака Орихары был аккуратно заштопан, но чуть выше разорван вновь.  
«Не будь таким жестоким», – вспомнилось ему.

Шизуо закурил.

Дым улетал в небо. Оба молчали. И только там, где плечо Шизуо касалось спины Изаи, зарождалось тепло.


End file.
